


Lance Sings a Song

by Addison_The_Weird



Series: Lance Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2: Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, I am so tired, Lance Week 2017, help me, when was the last time I slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_The_Weird/pseuds/Addison_The_Weird
Summary: Lance is singing and the other residents of the Castle of Lions overhear.





	Lance Sings a Song

“Paladins! Where are you? We have-” Allura rounded a corner only to see the paladins of Voltron, plus Coran and minus Lance, hiding just outside of the observation deck.

“Shhhh,” Hunk said quietly, pointing inside the room. In the silence, Allura could hear singing coming from the room. It was actually… nice. Strange words, but a nice song.

“What am I to you, am I a joke, a knight or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me ’cause I’m younger`do you think that i won't understand? i just wanted us together and to play as a band. last night was the most fun i'd ever had, even liked it when the two of you would get mad,at each other…” Lance sang. His voice was soft and sweet and Allura, along with the rest of the team, was mesmerised.

“ohhhh ,you, a-a-a-a are my best friends in the world. you a-a-a-a-a are my best friends in the world. that's ri-i-i-i-i-ght,i'm talkin 'bout the two of you girls,and you,Jake. I'm gonna sing a song to you,and i refuse to make it fake. what am i to you?. am i a joke a knight, or your brother. what am i to you? do you look down on me cause i'm younger? do you think that i don't understand?i just wanted us together and to play as a band. I'll forget that i lost a piece of your hair. i'll remember the pasta that we shared, over there” Allura peeked into the room. She could see Lance dancing through the room in the way one usually did in complete solitude when they were really into a song.

“ohhhh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world,and that's ri-i-i-i-ight, i'm talkin 'bout the two oh. you, girls, and you Jake I’m gonna sing a song to you and i refuse to make it fake,make no mistake i'm gonna sing a song that feels so  
real it'l make this do-o-o-o-o-or break” as the last note was sung, lance face away from the door, feet spread, a single fist raised in the direction of the ceiling. Allura, unable to contain herself, stepped into the room applauding. Lance jumped and shrieked, turning to face the doorway, only to see his entire team standing there.

“Lance, that was marvelous!” Coran beamed proudly. The Blue Paladin turned as red as his self-proclaimed rivals lion.

“How-how long were you guys listening?” Lance asked.

“Since you started the song before the one you just sang. Lance, I never knew you could sing like that” Hunk said excitedly. 

“Yeah man, that was was amazing!” Pidge gushed.

“I think you actually might be better than me at something, for once,” Keith smirked, teasing Lance

“You- you don’t think it’s weird?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Lance, when I was on the ship for Kerberos with Matt, he would sing and do things ten times weirder than that. “ Shiro laughed a little “Trust me, if you ever feel like you’re weird, remember you will never be as weird as Matt Holt.”

“True that,” Pidge laughed. That seemed to put Lance at ease and he began to laugh too.

“That’s a relief. The kids back home always said I was weird for liking music and dance.” Lance smiled.

“We’re your friends, Lance,” Allura rolled her eyes good naturedly, “ besides I think the weirdest things you have done is get a cow with the game at the space mall”

“Yeah, I guess,” Lance laughed.

“What was that song though?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, I used to watch these old cartoons with my grandparents on DVD. This weird show called Adventure Time. it was actually pretty great. I can do a perfect impression of the main character if I do say so myself.” Lance said proudly.

“Alright now, enough relaxation. Time to train,” Allura said, exiting the room. “Come on, All of you.”

“Allura! I thought we were friends! Why make me go through that torture!” Lance complained as he followed everyone out of the room as well. 

“Come on my boy,” Coran clasped Lance’s shoulder and pushed the young Cuban toward the training deck, “We’ll be doing the invisible maze today. I’m sure your don’t want to miss that.”

“Last one to the training deck has to go first!” Lance bolted past everyone to get to the training deck. The other Paladins laughed and chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour. But oh well. At least I'm actually posting things when I tell myself I should post things by.


End file.
